Slowcoach's Brother
'Slowcoach's Brother '''is the third episode of the second season. Plot One quiet morning, everyone is still asleep except Slowcoach who seems to have something on his mind, he wakes up Bill, Ben and Weed and they ask him what he wants. Slowcoach thinks the garden looks untidy but Bill, Ben and Weed disagree, then Slowcoach tells them that his brother Lightning is coming to stay today and he doesn't want him thinking he lives in a dump. Ben asks Slowcoach what he wants the flowerpot men to do and Slowcoach says he wants them to tidy up the garden quickly, Bill and Ben think if there is any tidying up to do, Slowcoach should do it, after all it is ''his brother that is coming to stay. Weed tells the flowerpot men that Slowcoach isn't as quick as them and they will have the garden looking clean in no time, she also says it might be fun so Bill and Ben agree to tidy up the garden and Slowcoach decides that the flowerpot men should tidy their flowerpots first. Bill and Ben haven't realized how much stuff they have in their pots, they find a toy bus, Ben's teddy, a toy sailing boat, a pair of Ben's socks and a book about the Queen, soon lots of things come flying out of Bill and Ben's flowerpots. Bill finds a magnifying glass and uses it to make himself huge, he and Ben think it is great fun but Slowcoach doesn't, he tells the flowerpot men to put all the stuff back in their pots. Bill and Ben begin to tidy the rest of the garden, they start with the compost heap (giving Whoops a polish too), then they tidy the kennel (throwing Boo out), the drainpipe (finding Whimsy inside) and even Thistle. At last, Bill and Ben have finished the big tidy up and go to tell Slowcoach. Bill asks Slowcoach when Lightning is coming and he says he sent the invitation twenty years ago, just then Lightning arrives. Slowcoach and Lightning are pleased to see each other and Slowcoach introduces Lightning to Bill, but when Bill shakes Lightning's hand, it comes off, that's because it was a fake hand, then Slowcoach introduces Lightning to Ben, but when Ben tries to shake Lightning's hand, Lightning blows a raspberry at him. Lightning thinks he is very funny indeed but Bill and Ben don't, then Lightning makes fun of the flowerpot men's language. Slowcoach takes Lightning to meet Weed, but then Lightning squirts Weed with water and when Slowcoach asks him what he is doing, Lightning makes a joke by saying he always thought water was good for plants. Lightning plays tricks on everyone and Slowcoach tries his best to stop him. Lightning rushes to the end of the garden where he meets Whoops who says good morning to him, Lightning then says it's a lovely day for a spot of fishing and all he needs now is a nice juicy worm to use, that makes Whoops gulp and disappear back into the compost. Lightning even plays a trick on Slowcoach by putting itching powder in his shell, Slowcoach has had enough of Lightning's tricks and Lightning says that everyone in the garden has got no sense of humour. By evening time, Lightning has played tricks on almost everyone in the garden and everyone is getting fed up with him. Lightning decides to have a quick bath before bedtime so rushes into Slowcoach's house to have one, but when he is in the bath, he starts singing very loudly. Slowcoach tells Lightning to stop singing so loudly, but Lightning says that he can't hear Slowcoach as he is singing. Lightning keeps on and on singing, no one can get any sleep though it is long after their bedtime and when eventually he does stop, he snores like thunder all through the night so no one can get any sleep. By morning time, Lightning is still snoring and Bill, Ben, Weed and Slowcoach agree that he has got to go. Slowcoach doesn't know how to get rid of Lightning so Bill and Ben suggest some ideas, but they both involve Lightning getting hurt so Weed says they mustn't do those ideas. Slowcoach says when Lightning was little, he used to be scared of big black spiders but Whimsy is the only spider they have and she can't scare a fly. Then, Bill has an idea, he gets out his magnifying glass and he and Ben start shouting loudly to wake Lightning up, then the flowerpot men run off with the magnifying glass and Lightning starts chasing them all the way to Thistle's corner. When Lightning finds Bill and Ben outside the kennel, Whimsy appears behind the magnifying glass making herself huge and Lightning is so scared, he runs off. Lightning says goodbye to Weed and Slowcoach and runs away screaming, Bill and Ben feel rather pleased with themselves as their plan has worked and they explain to Weed why Lightning has left so quickly, but they are so tired, it isn't long before they have all fallen into a hard-earned sleep. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Lightning * Whoops * Boo * Whimsy * Thistle * Pry (cameo) * Gnome (cameo) Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed (cameo) * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (not seen inside) * The End of the Garden * The Greenhouse (mentioned) Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach and Whoops * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben, Boo and Lightning * Eve Karpf as Weed, Whimsy and Thistle Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert